


It's not really a secret, Sirius

by ArtemisTheWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Attempt at Humor, Bro Code, Crack, Good Peter Pettigrew, James is a Dork, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Regulus is embarrassed but only a little I think, Remus Lupin is So Done, Secret Relationship, Sirius is just clueless, Sort Of, Texting, Well not really, to a certian degree, yes they have phones because I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: This is basically where Sirius is a clueless lovable idiot. And everyone are friends. Sort of.SiriuslyFunny- SiriusHotboysummer- JamesWolf_insheep_clothing- Remusfatmunchkin- PeterEmo.Boy- RegulusFireGirl_- Lily
Relationships: Lily is friends with all of them, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. To start us off

**Author's Note:**

> Just something funny I thought of. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are really appreciated

SiriuslyFunny: Prooongs

**Hotboysummer: What’s up Siri??**

SiriuslyFunny: Tell me it isn’t truuuuuue

**Hotboysummer: What isn’t true???**

SiriuslyFunny: Tell me you wouldn’t betray me like thiiiiiissss

**Hotboysummer: Ummmm.**

**Hotboysummer: What are you talking about?**

SiriuslyFunny: You’re dating my brother!

**Hotboysummer: Oh yeah. I am**

SiriuslyFunny: Prongs!!!

**Hotboysummer: What?**

SiriuslyFunny: That’s my baby brother!

**Hotboysummer: I am aware**

SiriuslyFunny: You stole his first kiss!

**Hotboysummer: Yes**

SiriuslyFunny: LE GASP

SiriuslyFunny: SO YOU ADMIT!

**Hotboysummer: Yes**

**Hotboysummer: Wait**

**Hotboysummer: How do you know all of this?**

SiriuslyFunny: Regulus!

SiriuslyFunny: Hold on I’m going to make a group chat!

**Hotboysummer: Ok??**


	2. How they got together Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Regulus is crushing hard and Lily is an amazing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Emo.Boy: Evans. I am having a crisis.

**FireGirl_: A gay crisis?**

Emo.Boy: Well..yes.

**FireGirl_: Fire away**

Emo.Boy: So I like this boy right?

**FireGirl_: OOOOOH. Little Reggie has a crush.**

Emo.Boy: ...ANYWAY

Emo.Boy: I like this boy but I am not sure if he likes me back. Or he even likes blokes.

**FireGirl_: Oookay. Do I know him?**

Emo.Boy: Yeah. 

**FireGirl_: Tell me somethings about him**

Emo.Boy: Okay. So he is in another house, he plays Quidditch, his position is Chaser, he really REALLY cares about his friends which makes him super hot in my eyes. He also has the most beautiful hazel eyes that I have ever seen. And his hair! Don’t get me started on that sexy bird nest. 

**FireGirl_: Someone has it bad!! BUT I think I know how to help you**

Emo.Boy: Really? Do tell.

**FireGirl_: Okay so here is what you do: I know that you are like super shy.**

Emo.Boy: Wow. Thank you for helping my self-confidence -_-

**FireGirl_: You are welcome ;) But as I was saying, I know you are shy so doing it face to face is probably not the best idea right now. So what you shall do is text him and confess how you feel. Don’t waste any time building up too much cause you might end up backing out. Just say it. It is only three words.**

Emo.Boy: And what if he rejects me?

**FireGirl_: Then he doesn’t know what he is missing. You are a catch Regulus. If you weren’t gay I would snatch you up myself!**

Emo.Boy: Lol thanks Evans.

**FireGirl_: Welcome :) Oh and Regulus?**

Emo.Boy: Yeah?

**FireGirl_: Tell James I said hello ;) ;)**

Emo.Boy: O////O


End file.
